Semanggi Berdaun Empat
by Convallarie
Summary: Di dunia ini manusia akan selalu dipisahkan dalam dua sisi yang berbeda. Seperti halnya dengan Terasaka Ryouma yang akan selalu berada di sisi si pengamat. Di mana Horibe Itona berada di sisi yang berlawanan—sisi objek yang diamati.


Di dunia ini akan selalu ada dua tipe manusia. Sudah menjadi aturan dasar siklus kehidupan bahwa manusia harus dipisahkan dalam dua sisi berbeda. Entah berbeda dalam aspek yang kentara maupun yang tak kasat mata.

Seperti halnya dengan Terasaka Ryouma yang akan selalu berada di sisi si pengamat. Di mana Horibe Itona berada di sisi yang berlawanan—sisi objek yang diamati.

Tapi, akankah tetap berakhir seperti itu selamanya?

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Assassination Classroom** © Yūsei Matsui

 **Semanggi Berdaun Empat** © Convallarie

 **Alernative Universe**

 **Warning :**

Possibility OOC, typo's

.

Awal pertemuan keduanya bisa dibilang tidak berjalan baik. Saat itu Terasaka dengan sengaja memukul Itona sampai pingsan. Padahal ia hanya memukul kepalanya satu kali. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Itona memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Dan pukulan yang menurut standarnya sendiri tidak terlalu keras terbukti sudah bisa merobohkan anak itu.

Meskipun begitu, anehnya Terasaka tidak menerima satu pun hukuman yang menyangkut kejadian tersebut. Entah apa alasannya, Itona tidak buka mulut soal kejadian ia memukulnya. Yang Terasaka dengar bahwa Itona mengaku pingsan karena sedang merasa tidak enak badan. Dan Terasaka tidak mau ambil pusing tentang hal itu.

Setelah insiden itu berlalu, tidak ada interaksi yang berarti antara Terasaka dan Itona. Tidak ada kata maaf maupun terima kasih yang terucap. Keduanya sama-sama kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing. Di mana Itona menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang damai bersama teman-temannya dan Terasaka yang kembali membuat onar.

Namun, sejak saat itu, tanpa ada yang tahu, Terasaka diam-diam mulai menuruh perhatian pada Itona. Ia yang dikenal sebagai murid yang paling sering membolos mulai terlihat rajin datang ke sekolah. Bukan karena ia mulai sadar tentang nasib masa depannya, melainkan hanya demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya akan sosok Horibe Itona yang tidak mau enyah dari dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Setiap ada kesempatan bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Itona, secara diam-diam Terasaka akan menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada anak laki-laki berambut platina itu. Terkadang ia tertangkap basah oleh Itona. Tapi tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari yang bersangkutan. Seakan hal yang dilakukan Terasaka sama sekali tidak mengusik dirinya.

" _Tsk!_ Dasar aneh."

Kedua mata Terasaka masih mengikuti sosok Itona dari balik kaca jendela ruang guru. Sampai ia rasakan sebuah buku menghantam tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Terasaka! Perhatikan jika bapak sedang berbicara padamu!"

* * *

Siang itu Terasaka kembali membolos pelajaran. Ia memilih untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan karena kebetulan dokter sekolah sedang tidak ada di sana. Belum lama ia memejamkan mata, suara langkah kaki mendekat mengusik pendengarannya. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah dokter sekolah yang baru saja kembali. Tapi tebakannya salah.

Itona berdiri di sisi ranjang tempat Terasaka berbaring. Sebelah tangannya masih memegangi gorden putih yang menutupi sekeliling ranjang. Matanya tertuju pada Terasaka dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan _'Oh! Ternyata ada orang!'_.

Dengan raut wajah kesal Terasaka bangkit dan mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk. Pandangannya masih mengarah pada Itona. " _Tsk!_ Apa?"

Dalam hati, Terasaka mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bermaksud bersikap tidak ramah pada Itona. Tapi kebiasaan buruknya mengalahkan kehendaknya sendiri.

Mata Itona mengerjap alih-alih menjawab. Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam dan saling mengunci pandangan satu sama lain. Dalam benaknya, Terasaka mulai merasa gugup. Terlihat dari keningnya yang mulai memproduksi peluh. Lain lagi Itona, anak itu tetap tenang dengan wajahnya yang minim ekspresi.

" _Aa!"_ Terasaka berjengit di tempat. Reaksi Itona yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget. "Maaf mengganggu." Itona kemudian menarik kembali gorden hingga menutup. Meninggalkan Terasaka yang masih melongo di atas ranjang.

Terasaka pun berpikir, untuk apa Itona juga berada di ruang kesehatan padahal saat ini masih dalam jam pelajaran. Ia tidak pernah ingat bahwa Itona adalah tipe orang yang akan membolos seperti dirinya. Kalau ia pikir lagi, wajah Itona terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Oi!"

Diiringi suara gorden yang dibuka dan panggilan singkat Terasaka, Itona yang sudah berada di ambang pintu untuk keluar pun menoleh. Manik _amber_ miliknya memandang Terasaka yang turun dari ranjang seraya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau boleh menggunakan ranjangnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Terasaka menyingkirkan Itona dari depan pintu dan sosoknya segera pergi menghilang ketika pintu kembali ditutup.

* * *

Langit telah berganti warna dari biru menjadi jingga menandakan hari sudah senja. Terasaka menguap disaat dirinya berjalan. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Karena ketiduran di atap gedung sekolah, dirinya jadi pulang lebih telat dari biasanya.

Saat Terasaka hendak menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua, ekor matanya mendapati sosok Itona berada di halaman sekolah. Jika diperhatikan, anak itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di atas rumput di sekitar pohon. Terasaka ingin ke sana dan membantu. Tapi ia berpikir dua kali dan mengurungkan niatnya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa memperhatikan dari balik jendela lantai tiga. Terkesan jahat memang. Tapi sejak awal Terasaka memang bukan orang baik. Ia sadar akan hal itu.

.

Terasaka mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Itona kini berada di hadapannya, berdiri tepat di depan mejanya. Tangannya yang kurus terulur padanya, menyodorkan setangkai semanggi berdaun empat.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu di ruang guru. Jadi kupikir aku ingin sedikit membantu. Semoga ini bisa menjadi _lucky charm-_ mu di ujian besok."

Mimpi. Terasaka merasa seakan dirinya tengah bermimpi. Jadi, yang ia lihat kemarin sore itu Itona yang sedang mencari semanggi berdaun empat, dan itu demi dirinya. Terasaka jadi merasa malu bercampur senang. Ia ingin berterima kasih dan menerima daun tersebut. Tapi apa daya, kebiasaan buruknya kembali mengambil alih.

"Kau mencoba membuatku sebagai bahan lelucon, HUH?!"

Suara tinggi Terasaka yang diiringi suara keras gebrakan meja mengagetkan seisi kelas. Puluhan pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya dan Itona. Seorang siswa laki-laki berambut merah yang bersama dengan si rambut biru menatap sinis ke arahnya. Seakan memberikan ancaman karena telah mengganggu ketenangannya. Sedangkan Itona hanya bergeming tanpa perubahan ekspresi di wajah pucatnya.

"Kutinggalkan di sini." Katanya dengan suara tenang sambil meletakkan semanggi berdaun empat itu di atas meja. Ia kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Terasaka yang menyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

* * *

Seharusnya Terasaka merasa senang alih-alih terkejut. Untuk pertama kali sepanjang kehidupan SMPnya nilai hasil tes ujiannya pas rata-rata dan tidak harus mengulang. Terasaka kemudian teringat daun semanggi pemberian Itona. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan daun itu dari dalam saku bajunya dan sesaat ia mulai berpikir untuk percaya akan mitos semanggi berdaun empat.

Dimasukkannya kembali daun itu ke dalam saku. Terasaka sudah memutuskan untuk menemui Itona saat makan siang nanti dan berterima kasih padanya. Sekaligus ia ingin meminta maaf tentang kejadian tempo hari.

.

"Itona tidak hadir ke sekolah sejak kemarin."

"Oh, begitu."

Dengan perasaan galau Terasaka kembali ke kelasnya sendiri. Sosok kurus Itona tidak mau enyah dari dalam pikiran maupun benaknya. Ia mulai menyambung-nyambungkan masalah kesehatan Itona dengan kejadian tempo hari. Jika memang benar begitu, itu berarti adalah kesalahannya.

"Arrrggh—! Terserah! Dia mati pun aku tidak peduli!"

* * *

Pergi ke distrik pertokoan rupanya menjadi pilihan Terasaka untuk menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan. Ia biasanya menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di _game center_ atau sekedar nongkrong dengan teman-teman berandalannya. Seperti halnya hari ini. Terasaka terlihat tengah berjalan sendirian di sekitar sana.

" _Ck!_ Ini sungguh sial. Aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan sosoknya dari otakku." Gerutunya. Ia kemudian menendang sekencang-kencangnya kaleng kosong bekas minuman yang ia temukan tergeletak di jalan. Tidak peduli bahwa tindakannya mungkin saja akan mencelakai orang lain.

" _Ouch!"_

Lihat, bukan? Baru saja dibicarakan, ternyata sudah kejadian.

"Ck! Apa peduliku." Ucap Terasaka acuh. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya bermaksud untuk lepas dari tanggung jawab dengan cara pergi ke arah lain. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang cukup familiar menyebut namanya.

"Terasaka- _kun_?"

Saat Terasaka menoleh, sosok Itona lah yang menyambutnya. Kening sebelah kiri anak laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit memerah. Rupanya dialah orang yang menjadi korban kaleng tendangan Terasaka. Sungguh kebetulan yang mengerikan.

.

Terasaka tidak dapat melepas matanya dari Itona yang saat ini berdiri berdampingan dengannya. Setelah kejadian di jalan pertokoan tadi, Terasaka pun berakhir menemani Itona pergi ke pameran model robot terbaru. Sejak awal memasuki tempat pameran, wajah Itona yang biasanya minim ekspresi kini dipenuhi dengan binar rasa takjub. Terasaka baru tahu bahwa Itona memiliki ketertarikan dengan hal semacam ini.

"Kau memiliki impian untuk membuat yang seperti ini, Itona?" Terasaka hampir tidak percaya dia benar-benar menanyakan hal itu pada Itona.

Itona mengangguk kecil, matanya yang sejak tadi terpaku pada model robot di pameran kini beralih menatap Terasaka. "Bisnis keluargaku bergerak di bidang semacam ini. Sejak kecil aku jadi tertarik untuk terjun ke dunia yang sama dengan mereka. Menurutmu aku bisa?"

Ditanyai seperti itu tentu membuat Terasaka bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia sendiri belum memiliki cita-cita sama sekali. "Mungkin?"

Itona tertawa kecil—nyaris tidak terdengar—ketika mendengar jawaban Terasaka. "Jawaban yang memang kau sekali."

Jika saat ini Terasaka memang sedang tidak berada di alam mimpi, siapa saja, tolong pukul wajahnya.

* * *

"Ah! Terasaka- _kun_!"

Sejanak Terasaka menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Memperhatikan sekitar sebelum menghampiri Itona yang berada sendirian di kelas. Sepertinya kelasnya sedang dalam jam pelajaran olahraga. Jadi, wajar bagi Itona berada di kelas sendirian karena ia tidak diizinkan megikuti pelajaran tersebut karena kondisi tubuhnya.

"Yo!" Sapa Terasaka singkat. Ia kemudian menarik satu bangku dan duduk berhadapan dengan Itona. "Jadi?"

Itona memberikan sebuah buku catatan pada Terasaka. Pandangannya mengisyaratkan Terasaka untuk melihat isinya. Mau tak mau Terasaka manut saja. Entah sajak kapan kebiasaan buruknya tidak lagi mengambil alih dan membuat semuanya kacau.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Itona. Ada kilat antusias di matanya yang menatap datar.

Terasaka sebenarnya ingin memberikan komentar luar biasa mengenai desain robot yang sedang dirancang Itona. Tapi sayangnya otak Terasaka tidak sepintar itu. Jadi ia hanya bisa menjawab seadanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa terlihat bagus."

"Begitu. Terima kasih." Kata Itona. Seulas senyum yang begitu tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Kalau saja Terasaka kurang jeli, mungkin ia akan melewatkannya.

* * *

Selama seminggu terakhir Terasaka sering terlihat uring-uringan. Alasannya mudah saja, sudah lebih dari satu pekan Itona tidak datang ke sekolah. Dari yang teman-teman sekalasnya katakan, Itona lagi-lagi harus masuk rumah sakit.

Jadi, ketika melihat sosok berambut platina dengan tubuh kurus itu berada di bawah pohon di halaman belakang sekolah. Dengan langkah cepat hampir berlari, ia menggerakkan kakinya menghampiri Itona. Padahal dirinya berada di lantai empat.

"A ... Terasaka- _kun_." Katanya saat melihat Terasaka yang masih berusaha mengatur napas sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Siswa laki-laki bertubuh besar itu kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Itona. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari ini." Tangan kurus Itona terangkat, jemarinya menggenggam setangkai semanggi berdaun empat.

"Kali ini untuk apa?"

"Untuk _Bitch-sensei_. Kau juga sudah tahu, kan? Beliau sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Karasuma- _sensei_. Kupikir _Bitch-sensei_ mungkin membutuhkan semacam _lucky charm_. Terakhir kali aku memberinya satu, beliau sangat senang saat menerimanya."

"Huh? Kau sungguh percaya pada mitos semanggi berdaun empat?"

Itona mengedikkan bahu. "Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Bagi sebagian orang itu mungkin memang hanya sebuah mitos. Tapi ada juga yang percaya karena memang efeknya bekerja."

Terasaka terdiam. Jika Itona termasuk ke dalam orang di kategori kedua, kenapa dia tidak mencari semanggi berdaun empat untuknya sendiri dan meminta penyakitnya sembuh? Akan tetapi Terasaka tidak akan pernah berani untuk menanyakannya.

" _Umm_... Terasaka- _kun_..."

 _ **Ding Dong**_

"Ah, bel jam makan siang berakhir. Ayo kembali ke kelas, Itona."

"Uhm!"

* * *

Terasaka yang terlelap di atap sekolah tiba-tiba terjaga dari tidurnya. Wajah Itona segera menyambutnya tatkala dirinya membuka mata. Masih setengah mengantuk, Terasaka bangkit dengan mengambil posisi duduk. "Itona?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Terasaka tidak ingin mendengarnya. Karena dia tahu apa yang akan Itona katakan. Ia sudah mendengar dari rumor yang beredar di kelas Itona. Dan Terasaka tidak ingin mendengarnya langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi, jika melihat wajah Itona yang seperti dilanda duka Terasaka jadi tidak tega.

"Hm?"

"Umm ... aku ..."

"Minggu depan kau akan mulai tinggal di rumah sakit. Itu kan yang ingin kau coba katakan? Aku sudah tahu."

Itona mengangguk lemah. Matanya tertunduk ke bawah, tidak berani menatap Terasaka. "Aku sudah memberitahu seluruh temanku. Tapi aku tetap tidak tahu harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal seperti apa padamu."

"Kalau begitu jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku."

"Eh?"

Terasaka merogoh kantung seragamnya. Ia mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya dan membuka isinya. Diambilnya semanggi berdaun empat yang hampir mengering dari dalamnya. Lalu ia tunjukkan tepat di depan wajah Itona.

"Ini. Bawa ini bersamamu."

Itona memandang daun semanggi kering itu dengan tatapan takjub bercampur tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka Terasaka akan menyimpan semanggi berdaun empat yang pernah ia berikan. Padahal ia kira Terasaka sudah membuangnya sejak pertama kali ia memberikannya. Mengingat betapa marahnya Terasaka saat itu.

"Berjanjilah kau akan mengembalikannya padaku ketika kau sudah keluar dari sana. Dan pada saat itu, pastikan bahwa kau sudah benar-benar sembuh. Aku akan menunggumu selama apapun itu. Karena aku percaya, daun ini akan menolongmu, sama seperti ketika daun ini menolongku melewati ujian waktu itu."

Bulir bening menetes jatuh mengaliri pipi pucat Itona. Untuk pertama kalinya, pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun berhasil ditembus. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesal karena orang itu adalah Terasaka.

Itona kemudian mengambil daun semanggi tersebut, lalu mendekapnya dalam kedua ganggamannya. "Aku berjanji."

"Hey, Itona. Apa tidak apa jika aku memelukmu?"

"Hmh!"

Ini adalah untuk kali pertama Terasaka memeluk seseorang ketika dirinya tumbuh dewasa. Itona ternyata lebih kurus dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Juga, seakan tubuhnya yang kecil dan rapuh akan hancur begitu saja jika ia mendekapnya terlalu erat.

" _Nee,_ Terasaka. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi aku senang kau selalu memperhatikanku. Terima kasih."

" _Ssstt ..._ aku lah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu. Terima kasih karena kau tidak pernah membenciku setelah semua hal buruk yang kulakukan padamu."

"Uhm.."

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

Uhm... haloo! ^^

Fanfic sumbangan saya untuk fandom ini. Sebenernya udah lama pengen mampir. Tapi dilema. /halah

Aduh, rasanya agak malu (?) ngebuat pairing ini. Tapi apa daya, imajinasi saya jatuhnya ke mereka. Meskipun sebelumnya mau pakai MaeIso buat tokoh fanfic ini. Tapi kok rasanya lebih cocok TeraIto. *boboan*

Aduh, nggak tau. Saking malunya saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Pokoknya thanks buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini. =)

See you!

 **Sincerely,**

Convallarie


End file.
